


Чувства на троих

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Изабель навещает родителей, а Саймон и Рафаэль готовят ужин к ее возвращению.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 2





	Чувства на троих

По маленькой, но уютной кухне плыл дурманящий запах вкусной выпечки и тушеного мяса. С первого же вдоха представлялся хруст свежей булочки или пряность томящегося рагу. Это место было всецело во власти Рафаэля Сантьяго, который активно воплощал свои кулинарные навыки.

ㅤㅤ— Привет, — поздоровался Саймон, проскальзывая в это царство вкусов и ароматов.  
Он на миг замер, любуясь крепкими руками и прямой спиной Рафаэля, сходя с ума от его вида в коротеньком фартучке. Саймон подошел и, осторожно положив ладони на талию Рафаэля, поцеловал его в изгиб шеи.

ㅤㅤ— Не мешай, Сай.

ㅤㅤ— Сегодня в меню самые любимые блюда Иззи, а мне даже поцеловать тебя нельзя?

ㅤㅤ— Ты же знаешь, что она у родителей.

ㅤㅤСаймон вздохнул. Да, ему было известно об этом. И он понимал, какой вечер им предстоит.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе помочь?

ㅤㅤ— Да, не лезь под руку.

ㅤㅤ— Ты, как всегда, сварлив.

ㅤㅤРафаэль обернулся, лукаво глядя на Саймона, и улыбнулся ему.

ㅤㅤ— Удивляюсь, как я сохраняю остатки своей адекватности и терпения рядом с вами.

ㅤㅤ— Признай, ты ворчишь больше для вида, — произнес Льюис, скользя прохладными пальцами под майку своего секси-повара.

ㅤㅤ— Так и знал. Прекрати заговаривать мне зубы и проваливай, Саймон.

ㅤㅤТот с неохотой отступил, убирая руки. Потому что отказать себе в удовольствии прикоснуться к Рафаэлю, когда тот чем-то занят — было очень сложно.

ㅤㅤ— Во сколько она вернется? — уточнил он, став куда серьезнее.

ㅤㅤ— Понятия не имею. Но, надеюсь, что, в этот раз, хотя бы Магнус с Алеком не разругаются после чертового ужина. Меня дико бесит, когда они заваливаются к нам пожить в период своих ссор.

ㅤㅤ— Что поделать, если их родители говнюки, которые вечно третируют своих детей и методично их доканывают с вопросом личной жизни.

ㅤㅤВ этот момент Саймон прикусил себе язык и заткнулся. У Иззи были нелегкие отношения с родителями, но они хотя бы были. А вот набожная семья Сантьяго, услышав о том, что Рафаэль решил встречаться с парнем и девушкой одновременно, вовсе отказались от сына. Сложно было определить, что их покоробило больше: то, что Рафаэль любит в том числе и мальчиков, или то, что он согласился на отношения в составе шведской семьи. Вообще из них троих, только у Саймона и не было проблем. Мама принимала его любого, также, как и сестра. Зато у других обстоятельства были не такими радужными.

ㅤㅤ— Прости, я не хотел тебе напоминать…

ㅤㅤ— Все хорошо. Забудь.

ㅤㅤХоть Рафаэль так и ответил, но ему было чертовски больно. Он скучал по своей большой и шумной семье. По родителям, многочисленным братьям и сестрам. Правда о своем выборе Сантьяго не пожалел ни разу. Он был влюблен и получал в ответ ровно тоже самое, только в двойном размере.

ㅤㅤПусть у них не все просто в отношениях с внешним миром, ведь если даже родители не хотят принимать подобный выбор своего ребенка, то что уж говорить об остальных? Зато между собой все было идеально. Они нашли свой собственный баланс.

ㅤㅤСаймон представлял собой островок спокойствия и рассудительности. Он всегда был достаточно миролюбив и не переносил ни ссор, ни разногласий. Потому при малейшем намеке на разлад, всегда старался сгладить углы и снять негатив. Рафаэль же взял на себя роль главы семьи. Он решал бытовые вопросы, заботился о своих неприспособленных к таким простым вещам партнерах, вел хозяйство. А Иззи была источником их уюта, домашнего тепла и вечным двигателем. Она таскала их на свидания, какие-то вечеринки и отыскивала интересные всем мероприятия. Они отлично дополняли друг друга и более чем ладили.

ㅤㅤСлучались, конечно, моменты ревности друг к другу, какие-то противоречия в тех или иных вопросах. Но все это было преодолимым, решаемым. Каждый раз они искали компромисс. И каждый из этой троицы считал эти отношения лучшими в своей жизни.  
Хотя все и начиналось банально.

ㅤㅤОни познакомились лет шесть-семь назад. Попали в общий клан в одной компьютерной игре. И общались в голосовом чате, даже не представляя, как они выглядят. Затем была сходка геймеров, на которой они впервые увиделись. Их общение становилось все более тесным и близким. Но вместе с тем странным. Постоянно приходилось решать, делать выбор. С кем из них пойти в кино, с кем сходить в ресторан. Общество и условности наложили свое определение на такое понятие, как свидание. Только двое. Парочка. Но предпочесть одного другому становилось все сложнее и сложнее, пока в один день Иззи не собрала их всех вместе и не озвучила то, что было у нее на сердце.

ㅤㅤВсегда откровенная и прямолинейная Изабель без утайки заявила, что они нравятся ей оба. Одинаково. Она не в силах сделать выбор, потому не может перейти на следующий этап ни с одним из них. Саймон ляпнул, что находится в том же тупике: гуляет еще и с Рафаэлем. Молчал только Сантьяго. Потому, что принципы его семьи противоречили отношениям с парнями, но временами ему трудно было не поддаться искушению. Он звал Саймона на свидание. Не переходил границ и каждый раз спешно ретировался, проклиная себя и обещая, что это был последний раз, но потом все повторялось.

ㅤㅤИ в тот день, день откровений, Иззи просто предложила попробовать замутить втроем. Когда они разберутся, кто и кому не подходит, то лишний просто отступит, получив статус друга. Подобный расклад, временный и необязательный, показался вполне приемлемым. Даже для Рафаэля. И они согласились. Все согласились.

ㅤㅤТолько не учли, что третий лишний может так и не обнаружиться. Время шло, их отношения стали размеренными, привычными. Оказалось, что это не так уж сложно — делить все на три. Нет, конечно, были нелегкие, сложные моменты, был период привыкания к себе и миру. Но теперь все казалось таким привычным, родным.

ㅤㅤИ потом, опять же по инициативе Иззи, они съехались. Девушке надоело вечное третирование и ворчание родителей. Захотелось расправить крылья. Приходить домой и видеть своих любимых мальчиков. Саймон мгновенно поддержал эту идею. А вот Рафаэлю подобное решение далось тяжелее всего. К моменту, когда Иззи озвучила это, они были вместе уже пару лет. Но родители Сантьяго не знали о том, что их сын с кем-то встречается. Представить только свою девушку было бы равносильно предательству Саймона. Тогда Рафаэль просто поддержал их идею с совместным проживанием, но составить им компанию отказался. И это был первый и единственный крупный кризис их отношений.

ㅤㅤДля Сантьяго причиной срывов послужила ревность. Они проводили без него столько времени. Они занимались сексом куда чаще. Они были вместе. Они обросли историями, которые начинались с «мы» или «а у нас». Раньше Рафаэль был частью всего этого, а теперь чувствовал себя на обочине жизни. Отщепенцем. Даже подумывал уйти, оставив эту парочку вместе. Но представить своей жизни без пламенной Изабель или нежного Саймона просто не мог. В итоге он часто ссорился с ними. по пустякам, из-за ерунды.

ㅤㅤМежду собой новоселы ругались не меньше. Они забывали оплачивать счета, жили исключительно на фаст фуде, потому что ни один из них не умел готовить. И если в общем им было хорошо вместе, то в частности, в вопросах совместной жизни все было просто ужасно. Отвратительно. При попытках стирки и глажки было испорчено множество одежды. На уроках кулинарного мастерства, еда выходила невкусной, несоленой, пережжённой и так далее.

ㅤㅤВсе решилось в тот момент, когда Иззи в очередной раз собрала их всех для беседы и откровенно высказала свое мнение о том, что у них не ладится и, возможно, верным решением будет расстаться. От одной мысли об этом, Рафаэль едва не умер. Он не мог без них. Просто не мог. Тогда он решился поговорить с родителями. И те поставили ультиматум: либо они, либо эта греховная связь. Такие слова больно ранили, жгли, как пули, но Рафаэль собрал свои вещи и съехал.

ㅤㅤЭто стало поворотным моментом в их связи.

ㅤㅤС его появлением бытовые проблемы уладились сами собой. Сантьяго взял на себя большую часть работы по дому, но и своих возлюбленных припахивал, не позволяя им лениться. Стало очевидно, что он — то самое последнее звено, которого так не хватало. Иззи временами ругалась с Рафаэлем, потому что у обоих был взрывной характер, и Саймон мирил их, поддерживая в доме спокойствие и согласие, а девушка стала вытаскивать своих кавалеров на прогулки или устраивать дома что-нибудь особенное.

ㅤㅤС тех пор они вместе уже пять лет. Пять долгих лет, за которые Рафаэль так и не помирился с родителями, хотя пытался, а Лайтвуды продолжали унижать дочь, потому она приходила домой с семейных торжеств разбитая и обиженная. И это, не считая шепотков от соседей и осуждающих взглядов людей на улице. Так что даже когда между ними все было идеально, враждебная окружающая среда все равно вмешивалась.

ㅤㅤНо если бы их спросили: стоит ли оно того? То каждый ответил бы однозначным — да! Еще как. Потому что у них тут любовь, окей? И они счастливы. А все, кто не согласен или имеет какие-либо претензии может катиться к черту. Или идти куда подальше. Потому что их жизнь — принадлежит им самим. И только они будут решать, как ею распоряжаться. Только им расплачиваться за собственные ошибки или упущенные возможности. Только им гордиться собой и своим выбором.

ㅤㅤ— Привет! — раздался голос Изабель, когда она вошла в квартиру.

ㅤㅤ— Детка! — воскликнул Саймон, обнимая ее и целуя в висок. Всегда такой нежный, трепетный.

ㅤㅤРафаэль критически осмотрел сервированный стол. Все идеально. И даже одна красная роза в узкой вазочке. Сегодня ему захотелось побыть немного романтиком. Для Иззи. Это поднимет ей настроение.

ㅤㅤСантьяго направился в коридор, встретить девушку, но она его опередила, напрыгнув и крепко обняв.

ㅤㅤ— Обожаю тебя, малыш! — произнесла она. Запах приготовленных блюд витал по всей квартире, и Иззи учуяла свои любимые лакомства.

ㅤㅤКрепкая рука Рафаэля погладила ее по заднице, после чего он спросил:

ㅤㅤ— Проголодалась?

ㅤㅤИззи кивнула, чмокнув его в кончик носа.

ㅤㅤ— Ты же знаешь, что у родителей мне кусок в горло не лезет.

ㅤㅤРафаэль посторонился, пропуская ее к столу и наблюдая. Изучая внимательным, придирчивым взглядом. Иззи привыкла быть сильной. Она боец. И даже когда родители после каждой встречи разбивают ее сердце вдребезги, Изабель старается не показывать этого своим мальчикам. Не хочет их волновать.

ㅤㅤСаймон тихонько подошел к Рафаэлю и положил подбородок ему на плечо, с не меньшим вниманием изучая ее. Сантьяго приобнял Льюиса за талию и притянул к себе.

ㅤㅤ— Как сходила? — спросил он.

ㅤㅤ— В этот раз все не так плохо. Алек заявил, что они с Магнусом собираются пожениться. Так что все внимание досталось ему.

ㅤㅤСаймон заулюлюкал и радостно захлопал в ладоши.

ㅤㅤ— Офигенная новость! Нужно будет их поздравить. А еще я буду шафером.

ㅤㅤРафаэль слегка похлопывает его по спине. Он и сам безгранично рад за своего лучшего друга, который сделал предложение брату Иззи, но Сантьяго улавливал настроение своей возлюбленной. Что-то было не так.

ㅤㅤ— Они не спрашивали, собираешься ли ты сама замуж? — уточнил он.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, просто заверили, что при текущем раскладе мне это не светит. Также, как и материнство.

ㅤㅤПоследняя тема неоднократно ими поднималась. Миссис Льюис, которая принимала у себя и Рафаэля, и Изабель, также очень ждала внуков и настаивала на них. Но троице невозможно было пожениться. Потому что сочетаться браком могли только двое из них. В знак солидарности, они решили вовсе этого не делать. Но не отказывались завести детей. Двоих. Одного от Саймона, второго от Рафаэля.

ㅤㅤОба парня стояли на месте. Потому что слишком хорошо знали характер Иззи. Ей нужно дать выговориться, неторопливо вытянуть всю информацию, и только потом можно обнять. Крепко и нежно. Утешить. Защитить. Но не сейчас. Пока рано.

ㅤㅤ— Ты сказала им? — мягко уточнил Рафаэль, ощущая, как Саймон переплетает их пальцы.

ㅤㅤ— Нет. Отец сыпал терминами. Что-то об условиях ипотеки, которую не одобрят при низком заработке. Что общий заработок не считается, пока мы не женаты. А мама давила на то, что мое время тикает, организм не молодеет. А учитывая мою половую активность, должно случиться чудо, чтобы я забеременела. Ну и присыпали мелочами, вроде той, что мне не видать белого платья, девичника и трехэтажного торта.

ㅤㅤ— И как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Саймон.

ㅤㅤ— Паршиво. Меня все бесит. И они в первую очередь. Так говорят, будто кроме свадебного торжества и деторождения меня ничего больше не интересует и не должно интересовать. Это типа мечта каждой. Только я не каждая! Мне вся эта мишура нахрен не сдалась. Важнее то, что я чувствую. То, чего хочу на самом деле.

ㅤㅤОна обернулась к своим мальчикам и посмотрела на них. Так нежно, с такой тоской и любовью, что их сердца сжались. И это был тот самый момент. Момент, когда она готова подпустить их к себе. Когда защитные барьеры, возведенные перед походом к родителям, опущены.

ㅤㅤБуквально мгновение и Иззи уже обнимают две пары рук. Нежно поглаживают. Оба шепчут ей слова любви и поддержки. И становится так хорошо. Так тепло.

ㅤㅤ— Я люблю вас. Вас обоих.

ㅤㅤ— Это взаимно, — чуть ли не в один голос заявили Саймон и Рафаэль.

ㅤㅤИ они счастливы. По-настоящему счастливы. Потому что они есть друг у друга. Потому что они прошли этот непростой путь, который был им уготован. И теперь они знают, чего хотят. И они будут друг с другом. До самого конца.


End file.
